Belahan Jiwa
by KanonAiko
Summary: Pertemuan tak sengaja di dalam pesawat antara Kakashi dan Sakura. Entah kenapa gadis berambut aneh itu terus menghantui Kakashi. padahal, Kakashi belum bisa melupakan Rin. Can you, Kakashi? Kakashi H. & Sakura H.
1. chapter 1

BELAHAN JIWA

Chapter 1

Type: Multi chapter / MC, Drabble

Genre: Humor, Friendship

Rate: T

Pair: Hatake Kakashi Haruno Sakura

Disclaimer: Naruto / Masashi Kishimoto

(1)

Kakashi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sambil menguap lebar. Kakashi melihat _Rolex_ -nya. Pukul berapa sekarang? Kakashi menoleh pada penumpang sebelah. Sudah tidak ada. Bahwa si gadis berambut merah muda sudah turun. Langsung saja Kakashi menepuk jidatnya dan lupa bahwa dia masih berada di dalam pesawat. Kakashi melihat ke jendela pertanda pesawat sudah mendarat dari tadi.

"Sial, aku ketiduran," gerutu Kakashi.

Kakashi bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan bergegas keluar untuk mengambil kopernya. Kakashi menatap orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang sedang antri mengambil koper. Selagi matanya sibuk memperhatikan orang-orang, dia tak sengaja menangkap 'rambut aneh' di antara orang-orang sibuk berlalu lalang. Di pikiran Kakashi rambut berwarna merah muda seperti gulali itu sangat aneh, dia yang duduk di sebelahku…

" _Si galak pinky."_

Gadis rambut mencolok itu merasa diperhatikan, langsung menatap pria yang memperhatikannya dari tadi. Mata gadis itu melotot ke arah Kakashi. Timbul niat iseng Kakashi. Kakashi pun menjulurkan lidah tanda mengejek. Tak terima diejek, gadis pink mengepalkan tinjunya ke arah Kakashi tanda geram. Dan Kakashi pun tak mau kalah, malah mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum. Sang gadis pun tambah geram, mengepalkan dua tangannya seperti seorang petinju. Mereka tidak sadar beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan mereka berdua. Ada yang ber- _sweatdrops_ , ada yang melihat datar-datar saja, ada yang tersenyum geli, dan yang lebih parahnya sampai cekikikan berujung tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat adegan _live_ mereka. Secara ya, tingkah laku mereka seperti itu sangat memalukan. Merasa diperhatikan, Kakashi dan si gadis gulali tersebut menyudahi adegan perangnya. Yang ada wajah merona dan malu terselip di wajah mereka. Cepat-cepat Kakashi mengambil koper tanpa memeriksanya. Begitu pun si gadis gulali langsung menyambar koper dan gitarnya.

Di luar bandara international Frankfurt Jerman, Kakashi meletakkan koper hitamnya dan ingin mengambil ipod silver kesayangannya. Setelah koper dibuka, Kakashi tidak menemukan barang yang dicarinya. Matanya terbelalak lebar. Terkejut melihat isi kopernya, beberapa baju kaos yang sepertinya baju perempuan, parfum _cherry blossoms_ , bra beraneka warna, celana dalam bermacam-macam motifnya, ada gambar bunga warna pink, gambar hati warna pink, gambar abstrak warna pink juga. Kakashi tertawa dalam hati lucu juga motifnya. _Eits—tahan dulu, tunggu, tunggu_ _dulu_ ini ada yang enggak beres. koperku tertukar!

"Arrgh! Sungguh sial nasibku hari ini!" jerit Kakashi. Kakashi pun langsung berlari menuju _desk_ _information_ di sana.

Di tempat terpisah si gadis ingin mengambil buku cerita favoritnya dan membuka koper hitamnya. Namum tidak ada buku cerita di sana. Yang ada malah beberapa baju kemeja berwarna hitam, biru, silver, warna standar cowok, celana _jeans_ , dan beberapa daleman yang menurut si gadis itu bukan miliknya, parfum _iceberg_ aroma maskulin. Si gadis langsung menilai ini sudah pasti tertukar!

"Kyaaa! Apes banget hariku hari ini!" teriak si gadis. Langsung saja dia menuju _desk_ _information_. Siapa tahu bisa menemukan sesuatu di sana.

Si gadis berlari, dari jauh matanya menangkap sosok tubuh tegap, jangkung, berambut silver di desk information. Ketika pria itu menoleh si gadis sangat terkejut. _Begitu pun_ sang pria. Serentak mereka berkata juga saling menunjuk…

"KAUU!"

To Be Continue

Author note:

Maaf kurang memuaskan*bungkuk* Saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada Gin and Amaya. Salam hangat buat Amaya. Terima kasih atas semangat dan dukungannya. Sungguh, saya jadi semangat! Maaf saya selalu merepotkan kalian berdua. Dan maafkan juga saya baru update sekarang, maklum pekerjaan irt sangat menyita waktu he he he

Saya berusaha menjadi lebih baik lagi, YOOSH!!! XD

Terima kasih banyak!!

Mind Read and Review?

Sign Out,

KanonAiko.


	2. Chapter 2

**BELAHAN JIWA**

Chapter 2

Title: Belahan Jiwa

Type: Multi chapter / MC, Drabble

Genre: Humor, Friendship

Rate: T

Pair: Hatake Kakashi Haruno Sakura

Disclaimer: Naruto / Masashi Kishimoto

Sekedar catatan:

Disini karakter Sakura saya buat agak berbeda dari biasanya. Sakura adalah gadis yang tomboy tapi sederhana, hobi travelling, suka sekali dandanan nyentrik seperti jaket kulit rumbai - rumbai, celana jeans ketat, sepatu boots kulit warna hitam, anting besar bulat warna silver, ke sepuluh jari - jarinya masing - masing cincin lambang tengkorak dan ular melingkar di jari warna silver, beberapa kalung berlambang metal silver di leher jenjangnya, juga syal gambar tengkorak melilit di lehernya, rambut merah muda dibiarkan agak kusut tergerai panjang sepunggung . Satu lagi, sakura suka sekali musik aliran heavy metal dan slow rock. Grup band favoritnya adalah Bon Jovi. Dan tak lupa gitar kesayangan berwarna abu silver.

Sedangkan Kakashi adalah pria berwajah tampan, rambut berwarna perak, bibir tipis menawan, agak kaku, berkharisma, tinggi semampai, kaya raya, dingin, jarang tersenyum, sombong, suka musik jazz, hobi travelling, style berpakaian juga rapi, tidak suka kotor, pokoknya kakashi tipe pria sangat sempurna banget.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun disini, menulis hanyalah kesenangan semata.

BELAHAN JIWA

(2)

"hei kau, kenapa kau kesini!?" Tanya sakura.

"Kau juga, pinky…kenapa kau ada disini!?" Kakashi bertanya balik.

"Aku? Mengambil koperku yang tertukar lah".

"Aku juga sama, mau mengambil koperku yang dipegang olehmu. Koperku lebih bagus daripada punyamu".

"Ohya?? Hoo…sombong sekali pria ini, benak Sakura. Memang benar koperku jelek. Sini, kopermu kuinjak - injak dulu biar tambah jelek!! teriak Sakura".

"Hey HEYY!!! Jangaannnn!!! Singkirkan kakimu! Pekik Kakashi". Dasar, gadis ini enggak sopan sekali.

"kau yang mulai duluan!"

"KAU!"

"KA--

"EHEM!"

Seseorang berdehem di belakang Kakashi dan sakura. Langsung saja mereka menoleh ke belakang asal sumber suara.

"Maaf mengganggu anda, Tuan Kakashi. Saya datang untuk menjemput anda".

"Oh kau Mr. Hermann. Syukurlah kau cepat datang. Ayo, aku ingin cepat - cepat istirahat, capek hari ini" jawab kakashi bosan.

"Baik Tuan kakashi, mari saya bawakan koper anda".

"Dan kau gadis aneh, kau tidak di jemput? Mana supirmu? Kasihan sekali ya, sindir Kakashi".

"Huh, memangnya kau saja yang di jemput? Mobilmu keciill….mobilku lebih besar daripada mobilmu, sambil menggeret kopernya sakura pergi dan segera masuk. "

"Ini 'mobil'ku, hehehe. Sakura menepuk - nepuk 'mobil' nya".

DUEENG

Mulut dan rahang Kakashi menganga dengan tidak elitnya, menunjuk 'mobil' yang sakura maksud. "Itu kan…BUS!?? sahut kakashi".

"Iya, mobilku…bus. Keren kan? Atau kau tidak bisa membedakan ya mana bus dan mana mobil? Ck ck ck kesiannn… _bye bye_ pria sombong bermata sinis, _don't miss me_ …HA HA HA!! teriak sakura".

"Hah siapa pula yang akan merindukanmu, cewek aneh? Enggak bakalan!!" Teriak Kakashi kesal, sedangkan si gadis di dalam bus itu masih tergelak puas dengan mengejek menarik kelopak mata dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Ishh, senang sekali dia hari ini. Awas kalau ketemu lagi akan kubalas dia, gerutu Kakashi dalam hati.

Di dalam mobil kakashi terus menggerutu enggak jelas. Gara - gara cewek aneh itu mood kakashi anjlok seketika. Kakashi memijat pelipisnya pertanda lelah. Kakashi ingin cepat - cepat pulang ke apartemennya, mandi terus tidur. Kakashi sangat berharap semoga cewek aneh enggak masuk ke dalam mimpinya.

"Tuhan, _please_ jauhkan dia dariku…" keluh Kakashi.

Sedangkan Sakura hari ini puas sekaligus senang. Puas karena membuat pria sombong itu jengkel setengah mati. Senang karena sekarang di dalam bus. Puas dan senang campur lega karena enggak akan bertemu pria itu lagi. Hari yang melelahkan. Beberapa penumpang bus ada yang sebagian tidur, atau ada penumpang sambil melihat pemandangan kota. Perjalanan yang melelahkan dan Sakura memutuskan untuk tidur, berharap siapa tahu ada seorang pria tampan masuk ke dalam mimpinya, bukan pria sinis nan sombong yang masuk ke dalam mimpinya.

" Oh Tuhan, _please_ kabulkan doaku hari iniii saja ya….jauhkan aku pria sombong itu dariku" keluh Sakura.

 **To Be Continue**

et belum…..entar kalian akan ketemu lagi, hohohohoho XD

Author note: Maafkan saya fic ini agak ga jelas, kacau, karakter - karakternya OOC*bungkuk*

Terima kasih untuk Gin and Amaya, Tectona Grandis, Arisha hatake, Phi Hatake, untuk semangatnya*bow*

Dan terima kasih untuk readers yang udah repot - repot baca fic saya. Saya berusaha belajar lebih baik lagi.

 _Mind read and Review?_

 _Sign Out,_

KanonAiko :D


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Belahan Jiwa

Type: Multi chapter/ MC

Genre: Humor, Romance, Friendship

Rate: T

Pair: Hatake Kakashi Haruno Sakura

Disclaimer: Naruto / Masashi Kishimoto

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun disini.

BELAHAN JIWA

(3)

Di sebuah kafe yang tidak begitu luas namun nyaman, aku duduk sendiri, ditemani alunan musik _jazz_ yang mendayu-dayu, siang itu aku duduk dengan santainya. Cuaca sangat cerah, tapi tidak terlalu panas, namun hangat. Tapi suasana hatiku tidak secerah matahari, panas apalagi hangat. Kopi _cappuccino_ favoritku saja sudah mulai dingin. Aku duduk diam dan melamun saja. Entah kenapa aku teringat kejadian di dalam pesawat dan bandara, membuatku tersenyum dalam diam. Rambut aneh seperti gulali _pink_ , berpenampilan tomboi, dan galak pula. Kejadian-kejadian yang tak pernah aku duga sebelumnya. Sejak bertemu dengannya aku merasa seperti bukan diriku saja. Tingkahnya seperti bukan kebanyakan gadis-gadis pada umumnya, lain dari yang lain. Mengingat kejadian itu hatiku jatuh rindu.

Rindu?

Benarkah aku rindu dengannya? Dia bukan tipeku. Tetapi setelah kejadian sebulan yang lalu rambut anehnya itu selalu menghantuiku. Tak sadar pada jendela di depan kafe, kulukis dirinya di situ, menyapa relung sukmaku. Ke mana dia? Menghilang begitu saja.

"Permisi, boleh saya duduk disini? Kafe ini penuh. Kalau anda tidak keberatan, boleh saya duduk disini?" tanya sang gadis.

Aku mengenali suara itu. Aku pun menoleh.

 _DEGG_.

Mata kami bertemu. Aku sangat terkejut. Dan sang gadis pun tak kalah terkejut melihatku. Apakah ini kebetulan atau sudah diatur oleh Tuhan? Aku benar-benar tidak percaya, gadis yang selalu menghantuiku tiap hari adalah si gadis rambut aneh seperti gulali! Aku bertemu lagi dengannya. Sang gadis pun merasa jengah karena dipandangi oleh aku dan menjadi salah tingkah.

Sang gadis pun berkata dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan kafe tersebut, "Maaf, kalau begitu saya permisi."

"Oh silakan, silakan duduk. Santai saja." Aku mempersilakan dia untuk duduk di depanku lalu memanggil pelayan.

"Capuccino saja," jawabnya pendek saat pelayan datang. Tak lama pesanannya datang. Dia langsung meminumnya.

Aku memandangnya dengan intens. Ada yang salah di sini. Hari ini dia tidak banyak bicara. Seperti pertemuan awal kami sebelumnya dia sangat cerewet juga galak. Dia banyak diam. Sesekali matanya melirikku dan pipinya agak merona. Rambut rapi tergerai panjang, lehernya dihiasi kalung choker putih, kaos warna putih, jeans berwarna biru muda, boots menghiasi kaki jenjangnya. Ettt, aku tidak melihat jaket _Rolling Stone_ nya, ke mana itu jaket? Dan satu lagi, matanya berwarna hijau. Sepasang mata yang indah. Dia kelihatan salah tingkah karena dari tadi aku pandangi. Tapi… aku akui dia kelihatan manis.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" bentak sang gadis.

Oh, ternyata dia masih saja galak. _Well_ tidak mengurangi wajahnya yang manis. "Apa aku tidak boleh memandangmu?" tanyaku geli.

" _Enggak_ boleh!"

"Hahahaha!" Aku tertawa geli. Gadis ini wajahnya lucu ketika marah. "Aku memandangimu karena kita sudah lama tak bertemu".

"Ngajak berantem lagi?"

"Tidak, tidak. Sudah lupakan saja. Aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu. Lagipula, kita bertemu dengan tidak sengaja disini," jawabku.

Aku terdiam. Tumben? Apa dia salah minum obat? Kurasa tidak. Tapi aku terkejut juga bertemu dengan pria yang menurutku menyebalkan tapi err…ganteng juga kalau dia seperti ini. Aduuhh aku kenapa sih? ,moga saja pipiku tidak memerah. Duhh malu aku, mau taruh dimana muka aku? Oh, Tuhan! Tenang, Sakura. Tenang. Kendalikan dirimu. Tarik napas, keluarkan dengan perlahan-lahan. _Control yourself and_ _relax_.

"Kamu kenapa? Apa kamu baik-baik saja? Wajahmu memerah."

"Oh ti-tidak apa-apa".

Kami pun terdiam cukup lama. Tidak ada yang berani memulai percakapan yang formal ini.

"Aku belum tahu namamu. Namaku Hatake Kakashi." Aku mengulurkan tangan.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura."Aku pun mengulurkan dan menjabat tangan kepadanya.

Ah, tangan besar dan hangat. Sehangat matahari. Senyumnya yang menawan membuatku agak terpesona oleh sikapnya. Aku bisa menilai ternyata pria bernama Kakashi pria yang hangat namum agak kaku. Aku berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Eh Kakashi, mau main tebak-tebakan?"

"Hm? Boleh saja. Aku dengarkan."

"Okee….siaapp? Apa bedanya matahari dan bulan?"

"Hm, apa ya? Aku tidak tau."

"Nyerah? Jawabannya karena matahari ada diskon sedangkan bulan ga ada, hahahahaha!!"

Aku terdiam dengan jawabannya. Tapi aku ikut tertawa. Lucu juga gadis ini. Dia tipe gadis yang cerewet.

"Hahahahahha."

Tanpa sadar kami bermain tebak-tebakan cukup lama. Mencairkan suasana yang awalnya agak kaku. _Well_ , perlahan-lahan aku merasakan hatiku hangat kembali. Hati ini yang telah lama membeku akhirnya bisa dicairkan oleh gadis bernama Sakura. Dia memang gadis yang tomboi tetapi tersimpan jiwa yang bersih juga baik hati. Sepertinya aku menemukan belahan jiwa ku kembali. I _think I'm falling in love with her._ _Really_. Aku menyukai kehangatan pribadinya, senyumnya juga tawanya yang renyah. Sayup-sayup terdengar alunan lagu yang sangat aku sukai. Lagu yang nge-beat tapi enak didengar...

 _When I wake up in the morning love_

 _And the sunlight hurts my eyes_

 _And something without warning love_

 _Bears heavy on my mind_

 _Then I look at you_

 _And the world's alright with me_

 _Just one look at you_

 _And I know it's gonna be_

 _A lovely day……_

 _When the day that lies ahead of me_

 _Seems impossible to face_

 _When someone else instead of me_

 _Always seems to know the way_

 _Then I look at you_

 _And the world's alright with me_

 _Just one look at you_ _And I know it's gonna be_

 _A lovely day…._

 _Not a bad day, I enjoy this_. "Oh ya Sakura, kau tinggal di mana?"

"Aku tinggal di apartemen, lumayan jauh dari sini. Tadi aku naik bis ke sini."

"Oh, _I see_. Kalau begitu sebelum kuantar kau pulang, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke _Rhine River_? Di sana berdiri kastil megah, pemandangannya sangat indah pada malam hari. Aku yakin kau pasti menyukainya."

Mata hijau Sakura berbinar-binar. "Benarkah? _I love it_. Aku suka jalan-jalan ke suatu tempat yang belum pernah aku kunjungi. _I_ _love traveling. Maybe you can take me now to Rhine River_. Oh, Kakashi aku sudah tidak sabar ingin ke sana!"

"Oke. _Shall we_?" Aku mengulurkan lenganku ke arah Sakura. Dia tertegun namun dia mau juga melingkarkan lengannya ke lenganku dengan senyumnya yang manis.

"* _Danke sehr,_ Kakashi."

"* _Gern geschenen,_ Sakura."

Setelah membayar kami segera meninggalkan kafe tersebut. Kafe kecil namun hangat sangat membuatku terkesan. _S-class_ terparkir di depan kafe dan kami pun langsung masuk. Oh ya, kafe ini pun akan aku namakan * _Liebe'_ Café

 _END_?

Bill Wither - Lovely Day

Terima kasih banyak

Sama-sama

Cinta

Wohh akhirnya selesai juga. Terima kasih banyak semuanya and _I never stop to learn.*bow*_

 _Mind Read And Review?_


End file.
